


Requiem for Innocence

by EstherA2J



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Darkness, Fear, Gen, Loss of Innocence, One Shot, Poetry, Sad, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy who dreamed of freedom:<br/>He is the first to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem for Innocence

Won't someone save the children?  
I fear nobody will.  
They're hiding in the shadows  
As Darkness comes to kill.

They've barely started living,  
But evil doesn't care.  
This killer has no mercy;  
Not one of them he'll spare.

The boy who dreamed of freedom:  
He is the first to die.  
He wanted peace and justice;  
He never ceased to try.

He lived life with a passion;  
He loved with all his heart.  
You see, he felt too strongly  
From the very start.

I hear the cries of younglings  
As they're sent into the grave  
By hands that should protect them.  
He is once again a slave.


End file.
